Attack on Trion Square
Log Title: Attack on Trion Square Characters: Arcee, Freestyle, Moonracer, Musique, Nautilator, Optimus Prime, Overbite, Punch, Seawing, Sparkplug, Spike, Tentakil Location: Trion Square - Iacon Date: April 01, 2016 TP: Seacons Arise TP Summary: The Seacons launch an April Fool's Day attack on Trion Square in Iacon. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Seacons Arise TP As logged by Nautilator - Friday, April 01, 2016, 8:03 PM Trion Square - Iacon :Trion Square is the main square in Iacon, Cybertron. Surrounding it on three sides are the Hall of Records, Celestial Spires, and the Iacon Medical Center. :A few minutes ago, Seawing signaled to the other Seacons, and slowly drew one of his guns. Once he was in position, he clicked a button, and BOOM! What seemed like the entire square went up in flames. (This is what the Autobots heard outside.) Now, screams and fire spread through the quad, and Seawing smiles, drawing a second weapon and firing methodically into the milling crowds of onlookers and survivors. He expects the other Seacons to do the same. Nautilator grins. Now THIS he can do! He moves towards the center of the square, firing his triple crusher cannon. It shoots energon bands which trap their targets and then tighten until they been reduced to rubble. Nautilator laughs at the pain he's causing, and fires band after band, not bothering to save ammunition at what's quickly looking to become a slaughter. He glances at the other Seacons to see if they're having as much fun as he is. Spike is in a safe area with Sparkplug. He looks over at his father and gives reassuring nod. "You okay?" Sparkplug follows more gradually, partially because he moves slowly, and partially because he's no longer able to really leap into the fray like he used to. He hangs back at first, making sure his brother and sister-in-law are OK before nodding to his son that he's OK as well. However, soon Sparkplug leaves the safe area and begins steadily making his way towards the nearest wounded, determined to help as much as he can, age or no. This is why there was a dedication to him today - Sparkplug never gives up. Trion Square is in chaos. Many shops and small energon cafes have been destroyed and their remains are still on fire. Medics and rescue workers deal with the wounded, while laserfire pierces the smoky haze that's descended on the square. Autobot Security wades into the fight, and some are injured immediately while others take cover. From the commotion the Seacons emerge, firing their weapons at anyone who pokes their heads up while the enemy robots slowly move through the square. Tentakil gives a mellifluous yet quite malicious chuckle, regarding the slime blaster in his hand fondly. "Such sport," he says, taking leisurely shots at passers-by, smiling smugly as they're engulfed in caustic goo. Freestyle and Musique come running when the red alert goes off after the explosions go off. Where they were before this is unclear. The two small tapebots come in bouncing off building, rumble, and anything else in a parkour style. The two come stop not far from the blast and frown. Musique frowns, "who would do such a thing?" She scans the wreckage." Freestyle punches his palm and replies, "someone who needs to learn a lession the hard way." The two tapebots look at each other and nod in a silence agreement. The looks at the Cons causing the trouble. Freestyle pulls out his laser pistol and takes aim as Musique steps behind her male counter part. Freestyle calls out, "stop cons or you feel our wrath!" of course both tapebots are just standing in the open. It's at this point Prime plows through the smoke, and with a burst of flame, leaps into the air as he transforms, his laser rifle appearing in his hands. This time, the Seacons have messed with his town, and it ain't big enough for all of 'em. "Pick a target and drive them out, Autobots." he commands as he draws a bead on Seawing. As he lands with a thud in the courtyard, he unleashes the power of the OppyCannon™. :The semi launches in the air from the front, the arms unfolding from the sides, legs folding downward from the back as the recognizable and powerful form of Autobot Commander Optimus Prime quickly takes shape before you! Spike is pretty short on supplies, so he's pretty much on support. Assisting Sparkplug with the fallen Autobots. Spike cues up a tablet, interfacing with the nearby Medical Center. He begins calling in the injuries, and what to expect. >> Optimus Prime strikes Seawing with Beam-Laser . << Arcee's engine roar angrily as she speeds through fiery, damaged city sectors, and when her sensors alight on the Seacons, she accelerates toward them, focusing on Nautilator. "<< How dare you disrupt Sparkplug's special day! Creeps! >>" Arcee doesn't slow down as she approaches. >> Arcee strikes Nautilator with Ram. << The pink Cybertronian tech car splits apart to reveal Curvy Autobot Warrior Arcee! She's ready to kick aft! Tentakil turns toward Arcee as she converts to robot mode. "Oh, my dear," he trills, "the flames do flicker so prettily off your paint." He draws a different weapon with his other hand and aims it at her. "I would so prefer to see it unscuffed, but I cannot let you assault my fellow there. Why don't you ... stick around?" He fires the second weapon, which emits a blob of a sticky substance toward Arcee's feet. >> Tentakil misses Arcee with Adhesive . << Seawing has his hand pistols out and was firing at anyone that moved. In the confusion no one is sure how the Seacons got within the city's walls, but soon that doesn't matter as the Autobots arrive in force. Seawing is making judicious use of cover, moving from one protected shadow to another. However, it doesn't help him as Optimus drives in and opens fire, nailing Seawing with a beam-laser that punches right through his armor and looks to hurt him pretty badly. "Erk! Seacons! Retreat!" he orders, beginning to fall back towards a pre-planned rallying point. While backing away, Seawing raises one of his hand pistols and fires back at Prime. >> Seawing strikes Optimus Prime with Heavy Laser . << >> Freestyle strikes Nautilator with Laser . << Spike sees one of the medics arrive, he gestures over to the medics and calmly, but forcefully prods "go go go go go go go" - when the medics finally load the wounded Autobot in, Spike quickly moves on to the next victim. Freestyle takes aim at Nautilator with his laser pistol and opens fire, "Stop cons!" Musique takes aim at Seawing pulling out Magnetic Sticky Bomb and throws it at Seawing, "take that." >> Musique misses Seawing with Magnetic Sticky Bombs . << Sparkplug works alongside his son, and it's as if no time has passed at all since he was a regular member of the Autobots' support crew. He coordinates with Spike and the other Autobot medics, stepping aside to let the injured be brought in, and then instantly getting to work cleaning the wounds and applying first aid. He might not have his tools with him, but he can still work to at least stabilize the damaged Autobots and civilians until they can be carried into the nearby Iacon Medical Center. >> Nautilator strikes Freestyle with Laser . << :Nautilator is mostly just running and shooting, occasionally tripping over a piece of debris before getting back up to keep moving. He hears the roar of a closing engine, and looks up just in time to *RAM* become the first airborne lobster-monster. He lands awkwardly on his back, whining in pain, but does manage to keep a hold of his pistol this time. His whining increases in volume as Freestyle shoots him as well. "Seawing! Tentakil! HALP!" he yells (even though Tentakil is already helping) as he lays there on the ground and shoots back at Arcee and Freestyle. Optimus Prime watches as Seawing attempts to retreat. Not with a little good-bye present. "Yes, get your stench out of my town, Decepticons. Return at your peril." he snarls, and sends another blast of his rifle towards Seawing. >> Optimus Prime strikes Seawing with Rapid-Fire . << After transforming back to root mode, Arcee leaps out of the way when Tentakil tries to zap her with some nasty-looking glue gun. "Did we not make iy clear? -- /Get out of our city/!" she exclaims angrily, activating a seismic grenade in her hand, then pitching it toward the Seacon. >> Arcee strikes Tentakil with Grenade . << Spike kneels next to another wounded Autobot and tries to stabilize her. He looks over to see if his dad's still doing OK. While gauging his dad's health, he activates a beacon, to make sure the next medic sees where he is, in case the area begins to be enveloped in smoke. Tentakil heaves a sigh and moves leisurely in Nautilator's direction as the lobster-bot flails about on the ground. He turns to look back at Arcee just in time to be knocked off his feet by her grenade. "Aah! Now that's just not sporting, is it?" He puts the slime blaster away, choosing a laser pistol instead. "I regret it's come to this," he says as he fires off a shot in an attempt to keep her away from Nautilator and himself. >> Tentakil strikes Arcee with Laser . << Seawing makes his way back towards the rally point, barely avoiding Musique's sticky bombs in the process. He holds the pistol in his left hand over his smoking chest wound, trying ineffectually to stop the flow of energon. He cries out as he's shot again, losing even more energon. Moving to a covered grate leading to the sewers below the city, Seawing takes cover, and fires back at Prime while waiting for the other Seacons to join him. >> Seawing strikes Optimus Prime with Venom Laser . << Freestyle eyes widen as the con fires back taken the hit to his left shoulder, "damn that was not suppose to happen." Musique gasp and looks at the wound, "your hurt!" she starts to fuss over him until freestyle push her off, "not now we are in a fire fight." Musique looks around as if she forgotten and then nods, "right." Freestyle puts away the laser pistol and pulls out a shoulder mounted Bolt Thrower, "you want to play rough!" He fires and a ark of lightning shots at Nautilator. Musquie pulls out another sticky bomb and throws it at Nautilator this time, "this time I not going miss!" >> Freestyle strikes Nautilator with Bolt Thrower . << >> Musique critically strikes Nautilator with Magnetic Sticky Bombs ! << Sparkplug is doing fine - the chaos seems to energize him, and he seems more focused than he has been in years. Leaning on his cane, he helps delegate some of the newer medics, acting as a triage medic to determine who needs immediate attention and who can wait until the others have been seen. When needed, he moves in to get his hands dirty, but by this point he's mostly using his experience to help organize and prioritize as the wounded are brought in. Nautilator looks up gratefully as Tentakil moves to help him. Transforming into lobster-monster mode, he locks his weapons on Freestyle, and slowly backs towards Seawing while firing on the Autobot tapebot. Suddenly, though, the dynamic duo opens fire on him, and he's fried with a stunning combination of electricity and electromagnetic energy. Wobbling slightly while crawling on his little lobster legs, Nautilator opens fire with his claw-mounted machine guns, switching his aim from Freestyle to Musique. >> Nautilator misses Musique with Ballistic . << One Seacon hiding like a shivering coward, more to go. Scanning his available targets, Prime settles his aim on Tentakil. "The exit is that way. Allow me to give you a nudge." he says as he opens up his cannon at the tentacled freak-o-con dirtying up his city center. >> Optimus Prime strikes Tentakil with Laser . << Late to the party, but fashionably so Moonracer appears in all her femme robot mode glory. Gun drawn, and ready. At this point it wouldn't matter much where she shoots, as long as it's ugly and does not belong in their city. A bit reckless, but the femme isn't known for being careful all the time. So, that is what she is doing, taking pot shots at anything that looks like it needs to get out. It's helpful? Sort of? Noting Nautilator's moving toward the rally point, Tentakil gets to his feet and follows suit. As Optimus' laser bores a hole into his shoulder, Tentakil gives a pained gasp and looks down at the wound as if offended at its very presence. The barrel of the sticky-goo gun rises and wavers slightly as the Seacon points it at the Autobot leader. "Yes, yes, thank you. We'll be going now, I believe." He fires the goo gun at Optimus anyway. >> Tentakil strikes Optimus Prime with Adhesive . << >> Optimus Prime temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Arcee winces and staggers back as Tentakil manages to tag her with the laser. Then suddenly -- -- Optimus opens fire on the erudite Seacon. So when she sees that Seawing has been left open, she takes the opportunity and targets the other Seacon with her blaster. >> Arcee strikes Seawing with Electricity Blaster . << Seawing breathes a sigh of relief as Optimus Prime targets a different Seacon. "Seacons! Fall back! This way!" he orders, before URK! Arcee nails him with her electricity blaster. Critically damaged, he doesn't wait any longer. He drops down into the sewers himself, leaving the other Seacons to fend for themselves. He does, however, save his little booby-traps for now, waiting for his teammates to pass through before arming them to discourage Autobots followers into the tunnels beneath Iacon. >> Seawing retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Arcee, Punch, Optimus Prime, Freeque, Tentakil, Overbite, and Moonracer. << Freestyle and Musique both go wide eye as the counter attack comes they both roll out of the way using their parkour skills. Then they get to their feet again and both open fire again on the lobster monster. >> Freestyle strikes Nautilator with Bolt Thrower . << >> Musique strikes Nautilator with Magnetic Sticky Bombs . << :Sparkplug starts to slow down, as old age starts to overtake adrenaline. He leans against the wall, looking over at his family with a 'it's fine - I just need a moment' smile. Ron and Judy come over to check on him, their jaws on the ground after witnessing the kind of titanic battle that Spike and Sparkplug have experienced for decades. They keep Sparkplug company as he tries to catch his breath after possibly overextending himself. Nautilator squeals in pain as he's ravaged again by the dynamic duo. He retreats to the rally point, but holds there for now, choosing to stay and defend Tentakil and Overbite before dropping down himself. Settling into position, he transforms into his weapon mode, and locks his heavy laser cannon on the agile tapebots, determined to kill at least one of them before he retreats. Good luck with half a combiner, Autobots. >> Nautilator critically strikes Musique with Heavy Laser ! << Optimus Prime is just about to unleash his fury on Seawing when suddenly he's stuck like a fly in glue. His focus now is breaking free of this goop, struggling to loosen his feet. Spike looks on and stops his work to head over to Sparkplug. He doesn't dote over him, knowing he'll immediately get the angry wave-off "I'm fine, get back to work!" Things seem to be winding down but that does not detour Moonracer much. With so much going on so fast she is having a hard time focusing on just one spot to defend where she can. Tentakil allows himself a satisfied smile as Optimus is stuck by his goo gun. He backs toward the sewer entrance, then finally just turns and runs for it. Better part of valour? He hops lightly into the comparative safety of the sewer, seemingly unconcerned about the fate of his fellow Seacons. >> Tentakil retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Arcee, Punch, Optimus Prime, Freeque, Overbite, Seawing, and Moonracer. << Instead of joining the fray some time ago Punch had made for a side alley out of sight. Sitting still and still in his vehicular mode the almost silent idle of his engine is the only indication he's there at all. Internally he is focused on a single light on his dash. It's red. Until it changes... he can't. He just remains parked... cursing circumstance. Arcee begins targeting Seawing with her laser-pistols, but when she sees Optimus struggling, she switches her aim at the last second and goes for Tentakil to buy Optimus a bit of time to free himself from the sticky glue. >> Arcee strikes Tentakil with Heavy Laser . << Seawing drops down into the sewers, figuratively licking his wounds while he waits for the other Seacons to join him in the safety of the tunnels beneath Iacon. It becomes clear how the Seacons got into the city (unless someone just flushed them and they came back), and the kilometers of passageways under the state will need to be sealed off after this egregious attack on Autobot civilians. Seawing has left. Musique epps seeing the blast heading her way and freezes. Freestyle gasp and tries to knock her out of the way but he not fast enough to out speed a blast. Musique is knocked off her feet being sent flying back landing on her back and sliding a few more feet. Freestyle sails right over her when she knocked back and lands on his face. Freestyle picks himself up and looks at his female counterpart. He then turns to face the con who fired at her, "you are going to pay for that!" He takes aim and fires at Nautilator, "How dare you hurt her!" Musique lays there looks up at the sky her chest plat replaced with a hole. Energy leaks out of her, "I sorry Freestyle I was not strong enough." her voice is a whisper and unheard over Freestyles screaming. >> Freestyle strikes Nautilator with Bolt Thrower . << Sure enough, Sparkplug starts to wave Spike off with an "I'm fine," but to back it up he gets moving again. He tells Judy and Ron to join him and starts to limp on his cane towards the Iacon Medical Center, where they'll be out of the crossfire and Sparkplug will have a chance to get his hands on some tools and do some real repairs. Besides, the Autobots seem to have things under control here - time to get to the cleanup portion. >> Sparkplug retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Spike, Arcee, Punch, Optimus Prime, Freeque, Tentakil, Overbite, and Moonracer. << >> Spike retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Sparkplug, Arcee, Punch, Optimus Prime, Freeque, Nautilator, Tentakil, Overbite, and Moonracer. << Nautilator emits a self-satisfied, "Yes!" as he nails the more feminine of the two tapelings. One down, one to go. As the other Seacons retreat, however, Nautilator gets nailed again by Freestyle's bolt-thrower. He aches to fire one last missile at the tapebot duo, but realizes the mission is over and instead transforms to escape after his fishy brethren. "Uh, enjoy your not-safe city, Autobots," he threatens lamely. "We'll be back!" He tries to drop down into the sewers before anyone else can shoot at him. >> Nautilator retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Sparkplug, Arcee, Punch, Optimus Prime, Freeque, Tentakil, Overbite, and Moonracer. << Optimus Prime flips the power setting on his rifle to maximum as he finally gets his feet free of the sticky glue. His optics flare. Oh yes... Big Red is pissed. Very pissed. "I strongly recommend you not return... perhaps this will give you incentive to keep out." he says calmly, as he pulls the trigger and a very large bolt of energy flies toward Tentakil. >> Optimus Prime strikes Tentakil with Laser Cannon. << Tentakil is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Tentakil gives a piercing shriek as Optimus' cannon blast strikes him in the back. The crackling energy envelops his chest and sends him into spasms as he plummets through the sewer entrance, landing squarely on his face. A staticy groan emits from him as he lays there, quite unmoving. Going against the advice of his internal systems and his instincts Punch flexes backwards and forwards between forms. The effort is more than it should be. The transition's hardly smooth. The noise is off key. By the time he's in a form for using arms and legs he's already using both to stay propped up from falling flat on his face. Muttering to himself, he just shakes his head. Arcee turns back on Nautilator to help the little tape-team, whom she hasn't yet met but they look like interesting mechs, and they certainly work well together. "You mechs alright? I think we did well...we just sent these creeps packing." She takes a few shots at Nautilator until he disappears with the other retreating Seacons. "What an ordeal...what a mess, and on Sparkplug's special day! It's not fair." >> Arcee strikes Nautilator with Pistol . << Once the cons are gone Freestyle runs over to Musique and hugs her. She sitting up by now, "Are you okay?" She nods, "I am fine I'll need some body work through." Freestyle stands up, "We need a medic over here she hurt." Yep he did not hear what she said." Musique sighs, "Freestyle I am fine." :Sparkplug hears the call for a medic, and breaks off his hobbling towards the Iacon Medical Center, sending Ron and Judy ahead and turning to help tapebots not much bigger than him. "Stand back a little," he asks Freestyle. "Let me take a look." He checks out the sitting Musique, and then looks up at her partner. "She's right - you can relax. She'll be fine." To Musique he asks, "Can you stand?" Nautilator is shot by Arcee as he drops into the sewers below. Even though he's shot to heck, for once he didn't come across as a complete failure, and he got to shoot Autobots and help cause chaos, so for him this is a Good Day. He joins Seawing below and helps carry Tentakil to safety where Seawing can repair him. He can't wait to tell Snaptrap about the mission - attempting to take credit for the whole thing, of course. Undergrid - Iacon :The Undergrid is a location far beneath Iacon on Cybertron. It consists of a maze of corridors leading to many a hidden storehouse and vault. Secrets are kept down here -- things even the Autobots don't want the planet to know exist. Usually it's as quiet as a tomb, with few visitors other than the scurrying of robo-rats. There are no guards, but that doesn't mean this isn't a dangerous place to be. :Seawing sees Nautilator "helping" Overbite carry Tentakil in his jaws (mostly just swimming along next to Overbite, carrying ONE tentacle of Tentakil's) and leads the team deeper into the Undergrid, though pools of stagnant liquid and father away from Iacon's center. Hearing none of his booby-traps go off, he is finally sure they aren't being followed, and transforms back into robot mode, signaling to Overbite where he should leave Tentakil's body to Seawing can fix it. Overbite carries Tentakil to where Seawing indicates, grateful that nobody has followed them. :Nautilator is pretty banged up from being zapped to the Pit and back by Freestyle and Musique, and being rammed and shot by Arcee besides. However, he's pretty happy with himself, and is all smiles as he watches Seawing repair Tentakil and get him back up to speed.